wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shinnosuke
Shinnosuke is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis, Shinnosuke is very bad with a skill level of 98-100, usually playing with Oscar, but sometimes playing with Lucía. He is comparable to Miyu, who, like him, is one of the first CPUs in Tennis. but a brilliant Baseball Pro. His team is himself, Hiroshi, Rin, Emily, Sarah, Saburo, Theo, Shouta and Víctor, with a skill level of 1095. Shinnosuke ''' plays in the Baseball teams of Takumi, Pierre, Steve, Helen, Maria, David, Miyu and Nick. He is a bad boxer with a skill level of only 235. Wii Sports Resort In Basketball, he plays with Siobhán and Naomi. His team is almost Pro. His level is 866+. In Swordplay, he is a Pro, at level 1271+. In Table Tennis he is almost a Pro. His skill is 911+. He is very bad at Cycling, coming 86th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, '''Shinnosuke '''is an Expert Mii. Trivia *You can earn his badge for '''making 25 edits on Wii Sports Resort articles. *His Japanese name is Suzumu no kai. *'Shinnosuke' has the longest possible name (10 letters) of any CPU Mii, along with Maximilian. *In Baseball, Shinnosuke is the best CPU Mii outside Sakura's team. *He's Japanese. *'Shinnosuke '''means promotion when translated from Japanese. *'Shinnosuke''' could be related to Keiko, due to similar looks and that they're both expert miis. *'Shinnosuke' appears in 13 Swordplay Showdown Stages. *'Shinnosuke' is ambidextrous because he is left-handed in Baseball and Table Tennis, but is right-handed in Tennis. Gallery ShinnosukeDACotQR.JPG|Shinnosuke's QR Code Badge-2-3.png|Shinnosuke's badge Badge-37-7.png 51- Shinnosuke's Team.jpg|Shinnosuke's Baseball Team Screen Shot 2015-01-14 at 8.10.20 PM.png|Shinnosuke in Basketball IMG 2045.jpg|LilGreenYoshi against Shinnosuke in Swordplay Duel 2018-01-13 (4).png|Shinnosuke in Table Tennis Shinnosuke maracas.jpeg|An official Wii Music artwork of Shinnosuke 2018-02-09 (26).png|Shinnosuke in Boxing 20180210_074107.jpg|Shinnosuke and his teammates Naomi and Siobhan in Basketball 2018-03-02 (52).png|Shinnosuke playing Swordplay Duel at Dusk 2018-03-13 (31).png|Shinnosuke in Cycling 2018-03-13 (17).png|Shinnosuke doubling up with Oscar in Wii Sports Tennis 2018-03-28 (11).png|Shinnosuke in Baseball 2018-03-28 (14).png 2018-05-25 (10).png|Shinnosuke in Swordplay Speed Slice 15318723418011810176274.jpg|Shinnosuke as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 1531970373211273774917.jpg|Shinnosuke as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 15320037049251031497615.jpg|A third photo of Shinnosuke as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 1532213076094413615049.jpg Screen_Shot_2015-01-10_at_10.43.57_PM.png|Shinnosuke wearing red armor in Swordplay Showdown 2018-07-25 (2).png|Shinnosuke doubling up with Lucia in Wii Sports Tennis IMG_0487.JPG|Shinnosuke playing Basketball at High Noon IMG_0741.JPG|Shinnosuke swordfighting at High Noon 2018-09-25 (4).png 2018-09-28 (11).png Eva, Hayley, and Shinnosuke participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Holly, Megan, Barbara, Shinnosuke, Victor, Rin, and Jessie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Elisa, Hiromi, Fritz, Misaki, Takumi, Shinnosuke, Abby, Pablo, Kathrin, Asami, Oscar, Hiroshi, and Theo featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ursula, Fritz, Hiromi, Holly, Miguel, Takashi, Hiromasa, Marisa, Fumiko, Abby, Sandra, Tatsuaki, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Michael, Ian, David, Shinnosuke, Megan, Eduardo, Patrick, Greg, Sota, Tyrone, Andy, and Pierre featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 4- Expert.jpg Takashi, Alisha, Siobhan, Daisuke, Tommy, Hiromasa, Nelly, Holly, Silke, Alex, Steph, Shinnosuke, Akira, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Siobhan, Takashi, Julie, Cole, Keiko, Tatsuaki, Takumi, Asami, Shinnosuke, Eva, Mike, Eddy, Ai, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Steph, Shinnosuke, and Misaki participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Greg, Silke, and Shinnosuke participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Shinnosuke, Greg, and Silke participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png 2018-11-23 (27).png Rin, Anna, Michael, Kentaro, Gabriele, Miyu, Nelly, Ashley, Asami, Megan, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Yoko, Elisa, Shinnosuke, Haru, Lucia, Shouta, Hiroshi, and Victor featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Abby, Holly, Eva, Pablo, Midori, Chika, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Tatsuaki, Susana, Nelly, Jessie, Haru, Pierre, and Stephanie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Shinnosuke, Gabi, and David participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Shinnosuke in Bowling.JPG Lucia, Hiroshi, Barbara, Tatsuaki, Pierre, Ian, Haru, Shinnosuke, Tommy, Daisuke, Miguel, Theo, Sarah, Kentaro, Matt, and Andy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Naomi, Shinnosuke, Daisuke, Ursula, Shohei, Takashi, Midori, and Cole featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Shinnosuke, Eduardo and Theo participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Shinnosuke (Center) wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG 1607.jpg IMG 1904.jpg IMG 2236.jpg Midori, Shinnosuke and Eduardo in Cry Babies.png Hayley, Andy, Marisa, Kathrin, Shohei, Gabi, Shinnosuke, Ian, Helen, Pablo, Fumiko, Tyrone, Daisuke, Midori, Hiroshi, Shouta, Julie, Miguel, and Susana featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png IMG_2758.jpg|Sninnosuke in his swimsuit The Showdown Fighters 1.png IMG_2813.jpg|Jackie with Martin, Maria, Shinnosuke, Jake, Vincenzo, Ryan, and Oscar Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Expert CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Double Pro Category:Red Males Category:Mii Category:Mii's Who Love Red Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Wii Party Category:Wii Mii Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Japanese Miis Category:CPU Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Baseball Pros Category:CPU Mii Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Wii Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Triple Badge Miis